Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War - The Forgotten Chapters
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Book 9: The Forgotten Chapters. A collection of one-shots, specials and chapters which didn't quite make it into the main story of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War. Rated T to be safe. May contain fluff of various 'shippings'. Specific chapter warnings inside! 'Spin-off' series.
1. The Common Cold Strikes Again!

FireCacodemon: Welcome to the very first chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War - Forgotten Chapters!

Derek: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus. The cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

FireCacodemon: Enjoy the chapter~ This chapter is based after Chapter 25 but before Chapter 26.

* * *

Information about this Chapter:

This chapter is based after Chapter 25 but before Chapter 26.

Rated T.

* * *

The Common Cold Strikes Again!

"Hey bro, do you have a day off tomorrow?" Tyler asked Derek as they walked out of Caduceus. This was one of the rare moments when Angie had to go somewhere else after work so she couldn't go home with Derek. Derek just simply nodded, he didn't feel right. Sure the operation had gone well and the Healing Touch was painfully used but this was different from the other times. He wasn't sure what was wrong with him; he could just feel his temperature rising ever so slightly as each second passed. Tyler noticed that there was something wrong, he had been with Amy since she became infected and his 'brother' senses were starting to beep. They often went off when someone really close to Tyler was either ill or troubled. With Amy cured of Deftera, the only other reason for the alarms to go off in Tyler's mind would be because of Derek. "Are...you okay?"

"Y-yeah..." Derek tried to smile at Tyler but it didn't happen. Derek didn't feel like he had the energy to smile.

"Yeah, you don't look well, come on. I'm taking you home," Tyler quickly put his backpack on his back and then placed both his hands on Derek's shoulders. He started to push Derek towards his car, smiling like an idiot.

"Wha...?" Derek asked confused as Tyler pushed him towards the car. It was a car that suited Tyler, something new with a cool looking radio, comfortable seats and decent air conditioning. The colour of the car was a deep blue, which seemed to fit Tyler.

"Yup, I drive a car now," Tyler smiled as he let Derek gently lean on the car as he pulled out his car keys and unlocked the car. Opening up the door, Tyler helped Derek get inside. Tyler noticed that Derek was getting paler and paler and started to look a lot like a fever, Tyler had seen a fever break out among Amy many times before she became infected with GUILT, and he knew exactly how to look after Derek. Once Derek was inside the car, he buckled the surgeon in; Tyler shut the door and moved to get into the driver's seat. Glancing over at Derek, he smiled to see Derek fast asleep, gently leaning against the window. "Hang on mate," Tyler brought out his phone and called Sidney.

"This is Sidney Kasal, who is calling, please?" Sidney's voice emerged from the phone.

"Hey Sidney, it's Tyler~"

"What do you want Dr. Chase?"

"I just thought I'd let you know that Derek's starting to come down with a fever, I don't know if it'll be gone by the time he's needed back for work."

"Take care of him, Greg would scold me if he found out that I let Derek fall ill and not notice." Tyler smirked as he heart Sidney talking like that. How he talked about Greg was always interesting.

"Well, I better go and get Derek home so he can rest. The car isn't the best place." Tyler chuckled and hung up the phone and put it on silent. It was best not to have any distractions while he was driving. He turned the engine of the car on and drove off.

Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War - Forgotten Chapter – The Common Cold Strikes Again!

Derek gently stirred awake. He felt horrible with a pounding head, uncomfortable in sweat and his body feeling like an energy vampire had drained him dry. To top it all off, he was blind so everything was blurry and fuzzy, mixing into each other in a mess of colours which resulted in the headache pounding more. Inhaling the air, he wasn't bothered by a fuzzy, warm body that meowed to get his attention; instead he was met with an aroma which he didn't know. He tried to reach for his glasses but it became apparent to him that his energy had not returned so he couldn't reach for his glasses. Derek was stuck lying wherever he was lying with unfamiliar territory surrounding him. Derek frowned as he let his memories play back to get an idea on where and how he got into this situation in the first place. All he could remember was walking out of Caduceus and then he heard Tyler's voice

"Did...Tyler take...me home...?" Derek asked confused. "Gemma...?" Derek called out for her, he knew that it was pointless but the chance that a familiar meow could be heard...Derek wanted to hear it. He wanted to hear something familiar or see a blur familiar to the point where he could feel safe.

"Gemma? Who's that?" Derek heard a familiar voice, the voice of Tyler. A few of his worries melted away hearing that familiar voice.

"She's...my cat..." Derek smiled slightly.

"Man, you never told me you had a cat~" Tyler smiled.

"My...glasses...?" Derek asked as he tried to force himself to sit up right. A hand was immediately placed on his chest with just enough force to keep him down on the bed.

"Rest man, you work yourself too hard for everyone else. Angie told me that the Healing Touch takes a huge chunk of energy out of you. Guess it also makes you vulnerable to the common cold."

"It...Isn't GUILT...?"

"Na. Your symptoms don't match any GUILT we have on record, rest Derek." Tyler gently gave Derek a few pets. "Reminds me of med school when you got yourself all worked up? Remember?" Derek nodded weakly.

"Yeah...you have me...a few pets too and it worked..." Derek smiled.

"It works with Amy as well. She used to cry from the pain of Deftera and I stayed by her side, just holding her and petting her until she cried herself to sleep or the waterworks stopped."

"Thank you..." Derek looked at the blurry yellow blob which was Tyler. "You...look like...a blob when...I don't have my glasses."

"Haha, I bet I do. You're as blind as a bat without your glasses on. Anyway, I'm going to go and take your temperature and bring you a cold flannel to place on your head."

"Did...you edit your thesis...?"

"Hmm? Oh that? Yeah, I did that. Apparently, they really liked it. So...thanks for that."

"Friends look...out for each other...huh?"

"You can say that again. I'll be back." Tyler got up from Derek's side and left the room. Derek smiled; Tyler had done what Derek asked him to. He was glad to see that Tyler was doing better with Amy cured as well. It must have taken a lot off his back and allowed him to start enjoying life against instead of seeing Amy suffer like he had done the past two years. Realising that, Derek was currently being a burden on Tyler. His immune system always seemed weaker than others so that was why he had taken the vitamin tablets...It was probably to the point of an addiction now because he was craving a tablet now.

"Can't believe...I think I'm...addicted to vitamin tablets." Derek chuckled to himself. He'll just have to ask Tyler to feed this addiction he had. It was strange, when Derek fell ill from something; his body seemed to demand one more tablet than normal. He took the normal tablet taken at the start and a tablet taken just before bed, never a tablet during the day. Derek often just shrugged it off (although an addiction to vitamin tablets is just as lethal as an addiction to nicotine) and continued on with his life. His mind drifted off to Gemma and wondered what she was doing. It was probably about time that she got fed and he was stuck here with a stupid cold thanks to his H- No, it wasn't right to blame the gift he had. If he had control over it...the result would probably be the same. He just had the weaker immune system; it didn't have anything to do with the Healing Touch. He was just glad that Tyler told him that it was just the common cold instead of GUILT. He was sure that if he became infected with GUILT, then he would be screwed. He was pretty sure that Robert wasn't going to operate on him if he became infected so soon. He was a retired surgeon and Derek didn't think of himself worthy enough to be operated on by Robert.

Tyler came back into the room and took up his spot next to Derek. "Open up," he said and Derek opened up his mouth so the thermometer could be placed under his tongue. Once that was in, Derek closed his mouth and a cool flannel was placed on Derek's forehead. "Once this is out your mouth, I want you to take a nap and get as much rest as you can, okay?" Tyler asked Derek, the surgeon nodded. "When you wake up, I'll make you some chicken soup. That'll really help with your cold."

"Can...I have...a drink?" Derek asked, making sure to keep the thermometer under his tongue.

"Of what?"

"Just...so I can...have a vitamin tablet."

"Still taking them? Is it one in the morning and one at night?" Derek shook his head.

"I need...one now..."

"Don't...you think you need to drop these? I know this has been happening for a long time, since med school but it's...worrying me."

"..." Derek looked away from the blurry blob Tyler.

"I know it isn't my business but...if I were you, I'd find something else to do when you get the cravings...Quit the vitamins." He took the thermometer out from Derek's mouth and read it, thirty-nine degrees Celsius. Derek had the common cold.

"I don't...know how to explain it..."

"Hmm?"

"The drive for the tablets...I didn't have it...when I was little...but a lot of things...happen I don't understand...one day though...I'll find the answer. Just like...I'll gain control...over the Healing Touch...and why I can hear GUILT...but for now...I'm waiting...for the right opportunity..."

"Well...We'll both do our best. Go and get some rest."

"Right..." Derek gently shut his eyes and tried to drift off to sleep. He heard Tyler get up again and leave the room.

Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War - Forgotten Chapter – The Common Cold Strikes Again!

Tyler watched over Derek and made sure that he was doing everything he could to help the surgeon to get back on his feet. They brought up some interesting conversations from the past and Tyler just made sure that Derek kept in a happy mood. Happiness and Time are the best medicines and with everything going on with GUILT...Tyler could easily tell that Derek just wanted to get up and help patients once more. Tyler found out that the only reason Sidney looked at Derek was because he could cure GUILT, no matter what form it came in and how violent it became when it saw that Derek was there operating. Occasionally Tyler heard Derek muttering in his sleep that Tyler himself didn't understand. He could only guess that Derek was trying to figure out something but he wasn't sure what. When asked, Derek was unaware of what he had been muttering about. The cold had lasted longer than wanted by everyone and had lasted about four days before Derek finally showed signs of recovery. Tyler had been taking care of Derek, making sure that he had everything he needed such as the vitamin tablets, soups, plenty of water.

"Derek...I'm home," Tyler called out after returning home from work.

"Where you left me," Derek replied. Tyler walked into the living room to find that Derek was sitting upright, the colour had returned to his face and his fever was gone, Derek had found his glasses and had placed them on his face. Just seeing Derek with all that energy was a good sign. Tyler couldn't feel his brother sense blaring so even he was sure that Derek had recovered. "Hey~" Derek smiled.

"You look as good as new bro~" Tyler smiled as he took a seat next to Derek. "What have you been up to then?"

"I hope you don't mind, I've been reading your books."

"I don't mind, I don't really read them anymore. Not one for TV?"

"Want...to go out tonight?"

"Why?"

"Just a quick meal to say thanks. My treat."

"Well, if you're offering, I'll take~"

* * *

FireCacodemon: Here's a few notes.

1) Some chapters may contain spoilers for Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War. I will mark chapters with (S) if I believe it to be a spoiler.

2) There's no update schedule for this story. I'll write chapters for this when I feel like it.

3) Still debating on a few things. User choice, Additional scenes, Alternative scenes. Let me know what you would like.

4) All these chapters are "One-shot" chapters. They will not play a part in the main story.

5) I will not publish any "One-shot" chapters which are past the main story. If it hasn't happened in Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War, it won't happen here either.

* * *

FireCacodemon: I hope that clears a few things up for this Book. This book will be mentioned in Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War too.

Derek: If you do review this story and you've logged in. We will message you with a review response. We won't be responding to them in this Book. Sorry.

FireCacodemon: Well, originally, the first chapter for this book was going to be on Halloween...but then I came down with a cold...so I passed it to Derek.

Derek: Thanks...

FireCacodemon: You're welcome~ Anyway, thanks for reading this~ Be back next chapter.


	2. A GUILT Infected Halloween

FireCacodemon: HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY!

Derek: You had to say is so loud?

FireCacodemon: Yes! And before Derek says it, Trauma Center belongs to Atlus while the cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose~!

Derek: Well, on with the "warnings"

* * *

Information:

Event: Halloween!

Rated: T

* * *

Halloween Special!

A GUILT Infected Halloween

Derek never was one for Halloween, the idea of dressing up as something scary to scare others just...never appealed to him. With the thought of free sweets as a child wouldn't be something to pass but for Derek, he passed it. The idea of going to strangers and saying "trick or treat" never sat well with Derek. There was the whole stranger danger alarms that always went off with him as a child. Naturally, he had learnt to ignore them while he worked as a doctor. Talking to strangers was part of the job but Derek enjoyed it, it was a method of helping them as well as making them smile. Outside of work, Derek often kept to himself as he walked away from work and returned back to Gemma. The Halloween spirit had infected Caduceus and with it being Halloween, Tyler and a few others were buzzing with excitement at possible parties they were going to attend, go trick-or-treating themselves (Tyler and Amy). For Derek, he just wanted to treat his patients, have a small conversation with them and be on his way. Once that was all done, Derek was going to go home and spend the night with his mother. Halloween may have fallen on a Monday but that just meant that he and his mother would be together for another day. He had already asked if he could come over for Halloween and Delilah agreed. Derek walked into Caduceus, he started the day.

Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War - Forgotten Chapter – A GUILT Infected Halloween

"Great work, Dr. Stiles~" Angie smiled as they both got their bits and pieces from their respective lockers.

"When will this war finish...?" Derek asked, he wasn't meaning to ask anyone specifically but it would be nice to know when he can finally put the days behind him where pathogens were comparing him to them. Angie gave him a sympathetic look; out of everyone fighting GUILT, Derek must be having it the hardest. While he was thrilled to battle against the GUILT, it was rather draining at the same time as the Healing Touch was always triggered by something; the Healing Touch was something that he still needed to grasp.

"I don't know...but I hope it ends soon," Angie admitted. "What are you doing for Halloween? Do you celebrate it?"

"I'm just going to stay with Mother, never was a party man and never really saw the point of Halloween."

"So what will you do?"

"We'll probably play some board games and just enjoy a quiet night. Gemma will be coming with me." Angie nodded as she shut her locker and smiled. She left Derek while he still got himself ready to leave for the day. He wasn't going to lie; he was going to take Gemma with him so she wasn't going to be left alone on Halloween. Once he had got himself ready, Derek threw his coat over his shoulder, picked up his bag and shut his locker, locking it and removing the keys. It was time for him to head home to get ready to go over to his mothers.

Walking down the streets, Derek felt an uneasy feeling growing inside of him. He wasn't scared or anything, Cybil had reminded him when he dismantled the bomb that his job was a lot scarier than Halloween. It didn't stop Derek from having a quick look around to see if he could find the cause of his uneasy feeling. Scanning the streets, nothing was out of the ordinary so he shrugged and continued on his way. The feeling kept growing and growing before he heard a sound of footprints. Quickening up his pace, Derek went from walking to power-walking and when the footsteps didn't leave, Derek went to sprint away. All he needed to do was to lose the person following him or reach home and he was going to be okay, that was all he had to do. When the footsteps quickened, Derek felt his heart racing, it was beating quickly from both fear of whoever was following him and his body demanding more oxygen. Derek wasn't quiet watching where he was going and soon bumped into someone head on. Both parties fell over and onto the ground before Derek soon felt something pounce onto him and something pierced his neck. It only took a few minutes before Derek felt himself drifting off to sleep, his whole body soon became limp.

"Is this him?"

"Yes, this is Dr. Stiles, the surgeon we've been looking for."

"Get him into the van and we'll be on our way."

Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War - Forgotten Chapter – A GUILT Infected Halloween

It didn't come to a surprise for Derek to find himself groggy when he started to recover consciousness. There was a strong feeling of déjà vu as he had experienced this before. Instead of being in his own lab, he was on a sofa in a comfortable position (which would be unusual) as he moved, he felt restraints on him, preventing him from moving his hands or his legs and his glasses had been removed. Making everything that did come into light...blurry and unknown to him. Normal people would start panicking and making the restraints on them tighter or even just damaging the skin to the point where it started to bleed, but Derek knew that doing that wasn't going to help him at all. He was kidnapped for a reason and once his captors found out that he was awake, they were sure to show themselves and brag about something. The first kidnappers that came to mind were people who would then get paid for producing the 'goods'. Derek himself, didn't think he was worth very much as he didn't have control over the Healing Touch but then again, the only other person Derek knew who had the Healing Touch was Robert Hoffman, and he had the thought that a surgeon who was retired wasn't worth much on the black market. They'd probably want someone young who was willing to use the Healing Touch and operate...right? Derek shrugged to himself before Derek heard a door opening.

"Is he awake yet?" A child's voice entered the room before the sound of running feet entered the room. Derek watched as a blurred figure ran over to him and stopped in front of him. "He's awake!" The voice belonged to a boy before another child came running into the room.

"You're right, he is awake!" The voice belonged to a female this time. Derek blinked before he tried to sit up right, the two children watched before they both ran off again.

"They didn't stay for long..." Derek sighed as he struggled to sit up on the sofa.

"That's because they don't trust you," another voice entered the room, the voice belonged to a female. Derek thought that it sounded like a teenager's voice, and the height he could see said that too but once more, everything was a blur.

"Can I see...?" Derek asked.

"You really are as blind as a bat, huh? Why are you hiding?" She asked him as she walked over to him, the sound of her footsteps sent shivers up Derek's spine for some reason. He didn't have any reason to be afraid...right? Holding the lives of patients was a scary though.

"Hiding...?" Derek questioned. The female reached him and pulled something out from her pocket. Derek squinted, trying to get a better view on what it was.

"Stay still. I'm going to give you the gift of sight," she chuckled as she opened up what Derek could assume to be his glasses. She bent down to slip on Derek's glasses. He stayed still as his vision returned to focus with the help of his glasses. With his vision restored, the blurry figure in front of him came into clear focus. A teenager who was still developing stood tall with very long pale blue hair with vivid orange eyes. A tiny fang was poking out from her mouth but her skin was pale. She wore a light blue dress which reached down to her knees while wearing a necklace with an orange gem. She was barefoot but that obviously didn't bother her. What caught Derek's attention the most was the tail gently swaying behind her as well as the set of wings that emerged from her back. He had seen the wings and tail before. It was the tail and wings of Kyriaki. Derek backed away as much as he could, only to move a few millimetres away. "Heh...bet you weren't expecting me~" she smiled deviously.

"I don't...know you,"

"Oh, you do but you won't accept it." She smiled as she moved closer to Derek. She was right, he did know who she was...not the name she went by but he knew what she was and he didn't want to accept it. He didn't want to accept that standing in front of him was a human form of Kyriaki, a teenager...so it was possible that it was still maturing into the mature Kyriaki strain...or there was another level of Kyriaki that Derek had yet to meet. If there was one human GUILT...then there was the strong chance that the others had human forms too. "You won't accept what's standing right in front of you."

"Why would I want to accept that GUILT had somehow managed to get hold of human forms...?"

"Because we did it to copy you," she told him with a sickening smile on her face.

"Me...?"

"You still don't know?" There was silence for a few minutes before she burst out laughing. Derek looked away as his mind tried to figure out an answer to that. "You've got the worst one in your body!"

"I doubt that, if I did, why am I still alive?" She soon gained control over her laughing and wiped away tears from her eyes and looked at him.

"I don't know," she shook her head before shrugging. "I was hoping you would tell us."

"Heh, you expect me to tell you something I don't know?" The smile from her face dropped.

"Tch." She hissed and resisted the urge to slap Derek. She waited a few seconds before another smile grew on her face. "Well then, looks like I'll show you to my brothers and sisters. All of us are impatiently waiting~" Derek naturally felt fear. He didn't want to meet any more human GUILT when he was tied up. There was apparently something he didn't know about which he apparently needed to know. The Kyriaki had always told him that they shared the same aura and he didn't know why but it was important if they kept bringing it up.

"That's your name?" Derek asked.

"They call me Kyriaki as that's what I am, but for you...call me Blade~" She winked at Derek before she quickly ran out the room to bring the rest of her family in.

Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War - Forgotten Chapter – A GUILT Infected Halloween

Blade had brought her family back, some were children while some were adults and others were teenagers. Derek could only guess that it was because of their development such as immature or mature strains of the specific GUILT. The children were immature strands while the mature strands were either adults or teenagers depending on the GUILT they were. The Kyriaki children were obvious to see, they had their wings and tail out with one little fang poking out from their mouth, all of them had orange eyes but the children had dark blue hair while the mature Kyriaki had light blue. The next obvious GUILT human were the Deftera twins. Two adults with pale skin, parts of their skin was either blur or red depending on what their type was. They talked in unison with piercing black eyes and a fin coming out from their backs which curled and pointed downwards. Their hair colour matched the type they were too. The next family member that Derek saw was Triti. A female with pale green eyes, pale skin like the others but she wore a nice dress with a triangle pattern on. Some of the triangles were blue like it had become highly active and draining vitals quickly. Next were the Tetarti triplets, two sets of triplets to be honest. One adult and one child version of each type, they mostly consisted of the colour white with orange eyes, similar to Kyriaki but a long thin tail from behind and bone-like fingers. Strangely enough, most of the GUILT humans were female rather than male but Derek didn't say anything. The tip of the Tetarti triplets hair was coloured depending on their type. For instance, Type-V had purple tips at the end of their long, silver coloured hair which reached just past their shoulders. Type-P had green tips in their hair while Type-H had yellow tips. The next GUILT human that Derek saw was Pempti, another female who had three smaller children around her which represented the three mini-cores that Pempti produced. The main core herself had orange eyes like most of the others but on top of her head was a glowing blue ring which always rotated. Her fingers were looking sharp and it was clear she had the ability to make herself fluid when threatened and needed to escape. Her 'children' were different though. The smallest child had silver hair and was a young male with pale yellow eyes. He was holding onto Pempti's hand tightly so that he didn't get lost or stray too far away. He wore very pale grey clothes. The second child was another mini core, another male but this time the child had blue hair and bright yellow eyes. His fingers were coated in something and Derek was keen on not finding out. The last core looked to have a fiery temper, with sharp fingernails, a devilish smile plastered on his face with pink-red hair and pale orange eyes.

"He doesn't look special," the pink-red haired mini-core spoke.

"Maybe because I'm not?" Derek snapped.

"Shh, you haven't met Paraskevi or the Savato family~" Blade snapped at Derek, he refrained from saying anything else.

Paraskevi stepped forward, a very tall individual who's hair was braided and reaching downwards and easily reached just past her shoulders. She wore a mixture of light blue and green which blended together perfectly with her clothes. She had a short tail which twitched occasionally as if it was ready to burrow somewhere. Paraskevi held pale blue eyes.

"You'll have to excuse Paraskevi, she's more of the anti-social type of strain. I dragged her here so that I can show you who she is," Blade smiled as Derek just looked not impressed at them.

"Is Daddy really afraid of this creature?" Paraskevi asked Blade, she nodded and looked at Derek.

"He'll reveal his nature soon," she skipped over to the Tetarti triplets and made the mature, adults huddle around so they could talk.

"It'll be ready soon, the poison that'll draw it out," Type-V whispered to Blade. The mature Kyriaki strain nodded and giggled excitedly.

Savato was the last strain to be introduced to Derek. A powerful looking woman walked forward with crimson eyes with long silk-like hair which flowed from the top of her head. She wore a white-coloured spiderlike dress over a red-coloured spiderlike dress, the web designs didn't cross each other and blended well together. She wore spider-designed arm sleeves, tights and even shoes. She could have been mistaken for a spider lover if she wasn't introduced at Savato. A teenager followed shortly behind Savato, a young male who was a little buff with a pale blue skin colour and pale yellow eyes, sharp nails to bury himself when things got too drastic and holding onto his hand was a young female, easily intimidated and weak to pick on. Derek got the strange feeling that this was the immature strain of Savato which was easy to pick off and Kyriaki probably did so the most.

"This is our downfall?" The Mature Savato walked over to Derek and jabbed him in the shoulder. Derek grunted from the jab but that was going to be the only reaction that he would give them. He knew that they were planning something and he didn't like it. Why did it have to be Halloween to get kidnapped by these ladies and their...children?

"Sorry to burst your bubble but can I leave?" Derek asked.

"Tetarti-V, go bring the poison~" Blade giggled as Tetarti-V nodded and left.

"Poison? Going to kill me? Even if you did, they already know how to kill you all!" Derek shouted determined to strike fear into the GUILT. The adults in the room started to laugh.

"The poison isn't going to kill you~ Trust me on this. This poison will work in ways you wouldn't believe," Tetarti-P smirked at Derek. Instead of striking fear into the GUILT, they struck fear into him. He didn't know how this poison was going to work on him and he really didn't want to find out. He started to struggle before Tetarti-V entered the room once more, holding a syringe full of a brown liquid, she had already pushed all the air out from the syringe.

"We know he can't escape but Savato, can you do us the honours?" Tetarti-V asked. Savato smiled and nodded. In a flash, Savato was in front of Derek and just like she moved, Derek soon found himself trapped inside one of Savato's webs. He started to struggle, the bindings placed on him earlier were starting to rub and irritated his skin but he needed to get out. He tried his best not to show anything but the GUILT could easily see that he was causing himself some pain as he tried to escape from the web and bindings. The children giggled and laughed as Derek failed to escape from them.

"The web is especially handy," Savato started to explain as she rubbed her hands together to create the silk used for the web. "I don't make easy to break web but a scalpel like yours can...at a pretty little cost though. I'm sure you know that," she smiled sinisterly at him. "Don't worry though, only when I'm inside can my web drain energy."

"I'm supposed to thank you?" Derek asked. Tetarti-V walked over to him and roughly grabbed his hair and forced Derek to look at her.

"Those are the eyes of a killer," she forced Derek's head away so she had clear access to his neck and stabbed the syringe into his neck. Derek hissed as Tetarti-V pushed the brown mixture into Derek's body, she stepped back quickly as the effects quickly kicked in.

Derek felt his whole body on fire thanks to the poison that was injected into his body. There wasn't any possible way that he could keep quiet about this. Derek let out a scream which caused the immature versions of the GUILT to jump back while the adults watched. The pain was unbearable as tears started to form in Derek's eyes and really started to struggle in the web. He felt his heart beat quicken and his breathing quickened too once he stopped screaming as he needed more oxygen. Once he inhaled more oxygen he let out another scream which slowly turned into an ear-piercing screech. The once chocolate brown eyes turned a vivid spring green colour before the burning sensation shifted from all over his body to his back. Derek tried to shut up so that he didn't please the GUILT anymore but the pain was just too much as his back felt like it was ripping open from the pain. The pain only spiked when two large purple wings ripped out from his back, spraying blood behind him on the sofa and the wall. Between the fingers of the wings was a dark blue veil-like material which was there to help swim, glide or fly in the blood or sky. Derek was breathing heavily as the pain stopped for a few seconds as the wings easily sliced through the web like it was just a normal spider web.

"W-what...?" He breathed before the burning sensation flared once more, this time it was concentrated around the hips as another set of wings ripped out from his body, these wings were smaller than and not as powerful as the first set of wings that ripped out from Derek's body. A few seconds passed and the skin where the wings ripped out from healed and nerves stretched out and quickly linked up to the wings, letting Derek poorly control them. With the web destroyed, Derek managed to force himself to lie down on the blood stained sofa as the pain subsided for a few seconds. Once again, returning just as the base of his spine, screeching in pain once more, a tail soon ripped out of his body the same purple colour as the wings, spraying more blood out of his body as his body healed up and more nerves seemed to grow in the tail, connecting that to the rest of his body. Veins and arteries grew into the new appendages feeding them a constant supply of blood and nutrients. Inside the tip of the tail, grew a pulsating spring green orb which gave off a faint glow. Derek could feel himself falling unconscious from the pain he had just felt as the new appendages ripped themselves out from his body. He managed to stay awake as Blade came over to him and crouched down in front of him.

"Didn't I or other Kyriaki say...you share the same aura as us?" She whispered into his ear as Derek passed out.

* * *

FireCacodemon: I got super excited writing this chapter and I don't regret it for a second. The idea for human-ish GUILT spawned from a Role-play of mine with a friend and wanted to bring them back. Just after I finished writing this one-shot, a member on Deviantart posted a picture of their version of human GUILT which look amazing. Well, I hope you enjoyed the Halloween one-shot~ Once again, Happy Halloween!


	3. Short Collection 1

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War - The Forgotten Chapters. Cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose while Trauma Center belongs to Atlus.

* * *

Short Collection 1

~Apples~

Angie wanted to test a theory. Linda had reminded her of the lie that parents told their children. An apple a day keeps the doctor away, that's what every child was told when they refused to eat their fruit. She had noticed that there were never any apples in the hospital and wondered if it was actually the case. A smile formed on her face as the plan formed. She had worked with Derek long enough to know that now he was working at his desk or he had fallen asleep at his desk. She hoped that Derek had fallen asleep at the desk rather than him working. She decided to make her move, and buy an apple.

Derek was fast asleep at his desk like Angie thought he would be. Bringing the apple out from her back, she placed it down in front of him and moved to her desk to work. She didn't want to miss this opportunity to startle Derek and have a good laugh at it. While she worked, she glanced up at Derek every so often to see what he was doing before returning back to work. Her head snapped up when she heard Derek waking up. The groan of the surgeon was something that was starting to become a common occurrence now. Derek slowly opened his eyes and felt around for his glasses. Finding them, he placed them back on his face and noticed the apple on his desk.

"Thanks for the apple," Derek thanked Angie, picking it up and taking a bite out of it. There was no reaction to the apple.

"No...Problem..." Angie couldn't hide her disappointment.

"This works best on Tyler."

"Really? I'll try him then."

The following day, there was a scream at Caduceus. Angie ran to Tyler's office to see Tyler looking so scared of the apple, it made Angie's day.

~Stopping the Message~

" _Maybe this wi- HEY!_ " the Kyriaki shouted as Derek tried to laser the pathogen. Derek wasn't going to let the pathogen get the chance that it wanted and continued to use the laser to try and hit the pathogen. The Kyriaki wasn't happy, hissing at him when he managed to hit the pathogen. Everyone watched as Derek defeated the Kyriaki.

'Nope, you're going to give a message over to the rest of them.' Derek thought to himself as he extracted the defeated Kyriaki body.

"Chiral reaction negative dude!" Tyler smiled.

~Training for the Healing Touch Attempt Number Thirteen~

"Remember to concentrate on the operations where it has become activated and we'll work from there," Angie informed Derek as they stood around the empty OR they were borrowing. They both had decided to remain in their casual clothes to see if that was an influence on activating the Healing Touch. So far, every attempt that they did always ended up in a fail. Derek was starting to feel that he wasn't able to master the special gift that had been passed down to him.

"I just hope this works," Derek mumbled as he got himself ready for the exercise. Angie watched as Derek started to control his breathing so he could let the power of the Healing Touch flow through him. If this didn't work after a while, then Derek was going to think about meditation to see if he could gain control over this power. "Okay, let's begin."

Everything had been going fine, he felt a few sparks but nothing else came from that. The door soon slammed open with Tyler coming into the room.

"Dude! GUILT patient!" He yelled at Derek.

'There's another attempt down the drain...' Derek mentally sighed before he got up and followed Tyler. Angie followed behind him. "Where's the patient?"

* * *

FireCacodemon: Well, a collection of three tiny chapters which were too short to have their own chapter. Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Deftera's Story

FireCacodemon: Welcome to Deftera's Story which is loosely based in my Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War AU.

Deftera Type-A: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus.

FireCacodemon: Enjoy~

* * *

Deftera's Story

When I first opened my eyes, everything was blurry. Blinking a few times did my sight become clear. I took a minute to look at my surroundings, everything around me was red but what I was resting on. Instead of being red it was a nice pink colour, soft, smooth to the touch and moving every second. I stayed still a little while longer while I tried to move my body. My two arms moved first, lifting them up gently to get used to the feeling of controlling them. I moved them up and down for a few moments before I felt comfortable with them and shifted my focus to another part of my body, my tail. That was a little harder to control as I didn't quite feel it like I did my arms but I'm determined to get used to my tail. After many failed attempts, I finally managed to adjust to my tail. I caught a flash of blue and white, so I guess that's my colour then? Blue and white. Nice colours in my opinion but that wasn't the point. There was something I had to do and it was important…a drive I could no longer ignore. I got myself ready to start swimming. Much like the tail, it took a while before I started to swim. It was strange but relaxing at the same time.

"Wonder where I am…?" I asked out-loud before I found a more suitable spot on this pulsating lump of flesh, I dove down and started to create a tumour…my first tumour. The tumour colour was a pale blue, unlike my rich blue. Once I was satisfied with the tumour, I moved on to find another suitable area to create another tumour. Things were calm, I was just creating tumour after tumour before I came across something strange. While swimming around the flesh, I noticed a pink tumour…not something I had seen before. It was in the same shape as mine but it was pink instead of the light blue I created. That's when I grew confused. There was something else here too…maybe another me? No…that's impossible, it was pink…I wasn't sure what to do…but my core programming just said to create more tumours and move on. So that's what I did.

After a while, I noticed more and more tumours with the same pink as before. I couldn't help but feel frustrated when I saw it but I froze when a flash of white and a rich red colour zipped through my field of vision. I quickly turned my attention towards the flash of colour and started to chase it. There wasn't going to let another creature take what was mine away. This was my lump of flesh and that wasn't going to change. I darted after them only to find that they were quicker than me. Disappointing but I noticed how it wasn't used to swimming either and ended up going in circles.

"Who are you?" I called out to the other version of me. It stopped and turned its attention towards me.

"Why…? Who wants to know?" It questioned me.

"So…you can speak?" I asked it.

"Of course, it's in my programming to talk to others who can hear me."

"What…are you?"

"I'm Type-A Deftera, and your name?"

"Type-B Deftera…" I said nervously. I wasn't sure what I was feeling like this but now that I knew its name…I felt nervous. I moved over to Type-A and she quickly pounced on me. I squeaked in shock as she tried to eat me but I wasn't going to let it, I started to fight back. Trying to eat Type-A like it was trying to eat me but then there was a spark and we both separated from each other. Below us, a tumour had been created…Instead of it being either blue or red, it was a mixture of both colours, the two colours curled around each other like we were doing a few seconds before. It was rather pretty to look at.

"It looks pretty…" Type-A said as it came closer to me once again.

"Yes…it is…this is our art, right?" I asked it.

"Shall we play a game of tag?"

"Tag?"

"Yes, we swim away from each other but when we meet up, we create a tumour like this before we swim away from each other again."

"Heh, that sounds like fun." So that's what we did…we played this game that only the two of us understood and that made me happy.

Hours seemed to have passed before I was pounced on by Type-A but instead of it trying to eat me, Type-A pressed its head against mine and started to rub slightly. Now that was confusing. I didn't know what that meant and it looked like Type-A didn't understand why it did that too. It did feel nice though…so I returned the rub back, it seemed to have gotten Type-A excited as it frantically started swimming around me and I soon found myself joining in too. Shortly after joining, Type-A pounced on me again and rubbed against me. I felt heat rising in me as we continued doing it to the point where it continued every few hours. I found that there was something better than following simple programming…it was the spark that we both felt when we connected like this. It got to the point where we stopped playing the game and just stayed with each other, making sure each other was happy. Both happy where neither of us wanted to be apart from each other for a second. What would you call that?

* * *

FireCacodemon: Thank you for reading. Bye readers~


	5. Rooftop Ghost

FireCacodemon: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, cover image belongs to Aileen-Rose.

Derek: This is set after chapter 43: The Aftermath from Pathogenic War.

* * *

Rooftop Ghosts

"How's he taking it…?" Tyler asked Angie. She simply shrugged, she didn't know. Victor had gone and locked himself in the lab after he had heard of Richard's passing but Derek…he looked fine. Then again, he always 'looked' fine but Angie got the feeling that he didn't. After all, Angie assumed that this was Derek's first patient who had passed away under his care. Richard's death was her first patient death…even though she felt sad at his passing, she needed to keep going. Her Father had upped and ran away, abandoning her and she felt like that was more painful than the passing of someone she wasn't very familiar with. It was painful none the less, don't get her wrong, but nothing could replace the feeling of her father abandoning her family like that.

"I don't know…he appears fine…but…who knows what's going through his mind…" Angie admitted. Tyler nodded, understanding where she was coming from. "He's not in his office before you go looking for him and Victor's locked the lab up so Derek's not there either."

"Then, he'll be on the roof." Tyler looked up towards the ceiling of the hospital. "I'll give him time…before I go and see him."

"Yes…"

Trauma Center: A Pathogenic War – Forgotten Chapter – Rooftop Ghosts

Derek was on the roof; his lunch was left abandoned by his side. He was hungry, but at the same time he wasn't hungry. He felt terrible, he remembered seeing Richard's body moved to the morgue, the guilt he felt because he failed him. Victor had slammed the lab door and locked himself inside so Derek couldn't bury himself in GUILT research. Derek didn't blame Victor…the anger and disappointment that Derek saw on Victor's face when he told him the news…he swore that he saw hatred directed at Derek too. Again, Derek didn't blame Victor. He felt responsible for not saving Richard. He knew that he could have saved Richard…if he only went back to his lab and retrieved the equipment and serums needed to counter Pempti. It was all there in his lab, yet he couldn't bring himself to get there. He was…he was weak. He leant back against the wall, setting his spine straight as he looked over at the rails of the roof.

"There's a nagging voice in the back of my mind telling me to just…leave. I can't even handle the guilt I'm carrying knowing I could have saved him…I could have…but I'm too much of a coward to go back to my stupid lab and get what I needed! I could have spared him all the pain! What right do I have to treat patients if I can't even go into a stupid room?!" Derek yelled at himself. He knew that he couldn't save everyone who walked into the hospital, Greg had taught him that…but this was GUILT! This is something he specialised in! His hands curled into fists before he raised one arm up and slammed it down next to him. "Damn it!" He yelled. He heard a clash of plastic hitting the concrete floor below him. Before he knew it, his lunch was scattered across the room. He sat in silence, staring at his lunch on the floor and his stomach let out an unhappy growl. "Well…there goes lunch…" Derek sighed. He felt someone sit down beside him along the wall.

" _Not having a good day?_ " Arthur asked Derek.

"How can I? I can fight against GUILT no issue…but I can't go home, enter my lab and get what I need without my head feeling like it's on fire!" Derek snapped. He felt frustrated. He felt upset. He felt confused as to why he couldn't go to his lab…It was HIS lab, why couldn't he enter it freely like he could the rest of his home? Arthur watched his son for a moment, seeing the flicker of emotions swirl in his brown eyes…he wasn't sure how to help Derek overcome what he was going through, so all he could do was to offer words.

" _Death isn't the easiest thing to face. It's a creature that take what it wants and never gives anything in return, it's a part of life. Richard knew what he was getting into when he became infected with the new str-_ "

"Pempti…I don't care if it was a new strain, it has a name, please use it…" Derek spoke harshly.

" _I didn't realise you'd get defensive over a strain of GUILT?_ " Arthur admitted as he looked up at the sky.

"Just…it has a name…"

" _I know._ " The two sat in silence for a moment.

" _I don't blame you, Doctor Stiles,_ " A new but familiar voice came to life. Derek looked up and saw the ghost of Richard Anderson standing in front of him.

"How can you not blame me? I could have saved you a lot earlier if I was str-"

" _Strong enough? Doctor Stiles…Derek, you are strong. You're strong enough to face GUILT head on even knowing that it could infect you just by operating on it. That takes courage._ " Richard tried to persuade Derek that he wasn't weak. " _It's okay to grieve a death, I've done so in my life. You'll do the same in your life._ "

"There's a difference…I could have prevented your suffering…but I didn't…I let it happen…"

" _There's a lot of things out of your control. Something tells me that even if you did that, my death would have occurred anyway._ "

"Why? That's not fair!"

" _Son, life isn't fa-"_ Arthur started before Derek interrupted him.

"Fair? I know life isn't fair…" Derek admitted. "None of this is fair…"

" _Derek, I know you're not going to give up, so please…help Caduceus with the remaining strains, and in return, Caduceus will look after you._ " Richard smiled warmly at Derek.

"…"

The door opened. Tyler and Angie walked onto the room which drew Derek's attention off the ghosts and towards the two-living people.

"Guess you didn't have lunch, bro?" Tyler asked as Derek looked down at the lunch he spilt a while ago. He looked at where Richard and Arthur were. They had both gone.

* * *

FireCacodemon: That's the end of the chapter, thanks for reading.


End file.
